bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to add or improve the references for Wiki articles. This project is co-lead by Mohrpheus ( talk) and [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk). Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to improve articles by adding references, pictures and otherwise expanding sections where necessary. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command How to participate Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. Per other projects, please claim an article by putting your name and *incomplete* to begin work on it. Once done, change the status to *needs checking for completion*. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is complete before marking it as complete. Only a committee member or an admin can mark a page as complete. Once again, anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Quincy Special Shinigami are cool, vizards are awesome, the Arrancar are... well people seem to like them. At any rate, no one seems to like the Quincy and a recent inspection of the Quincy pages has left me horrified. Therefore, I would like some volunteers to go over the Quincy pages. In most cases, the content is already there but the general layout of the articles is terrible, images are lacking or of very poor quality, gifs are broken or headache inducing (I'll take care of these), sometimes references are lacking and sometimes the proper translation templates are missing. Of course there is also poor grammer and spelling. So if you are not into writing lots of summaries but have a good sense of aesthetics, this task is for you! Please sign-up and show that there are people on Bleach Wiki who care about the Quincy! They are an endangered species you know! So show you love for the Panda bears of Bleach! Adopt a Quincy (article) today! *Quincy *Gintō *Hirenkyaku *Quincy Bangle *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows *Quincy: Letzt Stil *Reishi *Ryūken Ishida *Sōken Ishida *Sanrei Glove *Seele Schneider Plot section tidying Due to the success of the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, a lot of the battle specifics currently in the plot section of character profiles no longer need to be there. So the general directive starting now is to cut down on too much battle details, especially the blow by blow stuff, and even battle specific images, in the profile of characters. This is of course more important for profiles with bloated plot sections. Generally, use your common sense and remove when you feel necessary. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 11:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *incomplete* *Karin Kurosaki (Plot section needs expansion) *Tatsuki Arisawa (needs multiple work done) **Needs history section -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *needs checking for completion* **Agent of the Shinigami Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **Bount Arc (is an empty heading) **Arrancar Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **Heuco Mundo Arc (incomplete, lacks references, needs expansion) **The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc (is an empty heading) *Akon (Plot section needs checking and expansion) *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Jinta Hanakari (Plot section horribly incomplete) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Plot section incomplete) -- Ten Tailed Fox *Incomplete* *Keigo Asano (lacks Agent of Shinigami arc) *Karakura High School (plot section is just empty headings) -- [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] *Incomplete* *Karakura Town(Plot section incomplete) * The following character articles lack a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Ikkaku Madarame -- Nwang2011 *Incomplete* **Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount Arc) **Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount Arc) *The following people need their plot expanded and referenced, images needed aswell within the plot. (Bount arc):--Morgan silve (talk) 02:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve **Hō and Ban needs information added to their plot, atleast one image, referencing (Bount arc) **Ugaki needs information added to his plot, atleast one image, referencing(Bount arc) **Gō Koga needs information added to his plot, referencing (Bount arc) **Yoshino Sōma needs information added to her plot, atleast one image, referencing (Information added, Pictures added, just needs more referncing)Morgan silve (talk) 17:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve(Bount arc) **Ryō Utagawa needs information added to his plot, atleast one image, referencing (Bount arc) **Sawatari needs information added to his plot, referencing (Bount arc)[[User:Morgan silve|'Morgan silve]] Text reduction As the minute details of fights are now recorded in the fight pages, there is no reason to have minute detail of fights in character profiles. As such certain articles need their parts of their plot section reduced. General rule of thumb is that dialogues and non-fight involvement that the fight pages gloss over should be emphasised in the character profile but actual details of the fight should be handled by the fight pages. The articles that need text reduction are, *Ikkaku Madarame (Arrancar Arc - Ikkaku's fight is too long) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *incomplete* *Soifon (Fake Karakura Town Arc needs a review) *Sōsuke Aizen (Fake Karakura Town) *Tia Harribel (Fake Karakura Town) *Coyote Starrk (Fake Karakura Town) *Baraggan Luisenbarn (Fake Karakura Town) Needs images * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Soul Society Arc) - needs a couple * Retsu Unohana (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs one image per arc, maybe two for the Zanpakuto unknown tales arc * Sajin Komamura (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - need just one image per arc * Shunsui_Kyōraku (Bount arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) - bount arc needs just one image, Zanpakuto unknown tales arc needs some in image the beginning of the section * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs enough pictures to balance text * Kenpachi Zaraki - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *incomplete* * Mayuri_Kurotsuchi (Bount arc) just one or so to balance out text * Momo Hinamori (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) - needs couple of images to balance out text * Nanao_Ise - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Nemu_Kurotsuchi - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Yumichika Ayasegawa - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance -- Ten Tailed Fox *incomplete* * Mizuiro Kojima (Agent of the Shinigami Arc) - needs enough images to balance out text * Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance * Numb Chandelier - only has profile pic. could use a couple more * The Demi-Hollow - only has profile + 1 pic. requires 1 or 2 more Needs Work done to the extent that ''stub message can be removed from the article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. *Mizuho Asano - Human character article *Aida - Shinigami character article *Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *needs checking for completion* *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article *Harunobu Ogidō - Shinigami character article *Daiji Hirasago - Soul Society character article *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article *Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED *Bleach: Letters From The Other Side *Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them upto standard and at par with other articles. *Ririn *Kurōdo *Pesche Guatiche -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Dondochakka Bilstin -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Shinigami *Hollow *Hōgyoku--Godisme *Incomplete* *Lumina and Verona -- SerialSniper14 (Requires manga-based references) *Makoto Kibune *Ran'Tao -- Arrancar109 *incomplete* *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Noba *Kon *Yumichika Ayasegawa -- *Needs Checking For Completion* Grammar check done *Gō Koga *Maki Ichinose -- Seiyounashi *incomplete* *Tatsuki Arisawa (personality section) *Uryū Ishida -- Nwang2011 *Incomplete* Completed Pages The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Rudobōn -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Gantenbainne Mosqueda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Iceringer -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Demōra -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Tesla -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Cirucci Sanderwicci -- Mohrpheus *Complete* *Patros -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Menis -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Aldegor -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Yylfordt Granz -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Todō Gizaeimon -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Shinobu Eishima -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Heizō Kasaki -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Isshin Kurosaki -- [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] *Complete* *Hanza Nukui -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Nakeem Greendina -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Misato Ochi (lacks plot section)--TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Midori Tōno - Human character article -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Edrad Liones -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Yuzu Kurosaki (Agent of the Shinigami Arc plot section needs expansion) -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Di Roy Linker -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Trading Cards -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Ulquiorra Cifer(Arrancar Arc and Hueco Mundo Arc plot sections completely devoid of pictures) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']]*Complete* *Ururu Tsumugiya (Bount Arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- Seiyounashi *Complete* *Don Kanonji (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Cloning Arrancar--Godisme *Complete* *Findor Carias -- Nwang2011 *Complete* * The following character articles lacked a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Yasochika Iemura -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Retsu Unohana -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Marechiyo Ōmaeda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Yachiru Kusajishi -- Nwang2011 *Complete* **Tatsufusa EnjōjiMarechiyo Ōmaeda-- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Mizuiro Kojima (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Vizard--Godisme *Complete* *Hollowfication -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Early Arcs need a little more information) -- Ten Tailed Fox *Complete* * Image additions ** Soifon (Bount Arc and The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc) -- SunXia *Completed* ** Jūshirō_Ukitake (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) -- SunXia *Completed* ** Isane Kotetsu (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) -- SunXia *Completed* ** Rangiku_Matsumoto -- SunXia *Completed* ** Yachiru_Kusajishi (Soul Society arc lacks image-text balance) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* ** Vizard profiles (Lacks images) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* ** Ikkaku Madarame (Beast Sword Arc) - one or two will do - [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* * Text Reduction **Kenpachi Zaraki (Heuco Mundo Arc - Kenpachi vs Nnoitra is too long)-[[User:Godisme|'God']] and [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* **Ulquiorra Cifer (Fake Karakura Town arc, way too much detail and overlap with the fight article) Lia Schiffer ' *Complete* Discussion Thanks for all the hard work so far guys. Keep up the good work. Also, we are desperately in need of people who actually like the fillers. Apparently most of us don't care for the fillers and filler related content is woefully inadequate. So if you like filler, or at least can stand to rewatch them, please sign-up and help as much as you can. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni]] (Talk) 10:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC)